Will of the Ancients
Will of the Ancients is a legendary item in League of Legends.Will of the Ancients' Item Page at the Official Web Page. Recipe * (1200g) ** (435g) ** (435g) ** 330g * (765g) ** (435g) ** 330g * 585g Cost Analysis * 40 ability power = 870g ** Total Gold Value = 870g * 30 ability power = 653g ** Total Gold Value = 653g * While nearby no ally champions, the spell vamp stat must have at least a value of 810g for to be gold efficient. * When nearby one ally champion, the spell vamp stat must have at least a value of 79g for to be gold efficient. * When nearby two or more ally champions, is gold efficient even without its spell vamp stat. Similar items * * Strategy * is very useful with ability power-based champions that have health costs on their spells (e.g. ), practically resulting in a negation of ability costs. * Cooldown or Energy-based champions such as and can also make use of for the sustain boost. * The spell vamp aura is also a major boost to any allied attack damage-based casters and assassins who deal their damage primarily through their spells, but cannot efficiently gear for spell vamp themselves. * The aura is very useful for champion with ability power ratios , but who can't really build into them , like or . * Note that 's prerequisite item, , will already provide the holder with a reasonable amount of spell vamp. The upgrade into a does not increase the sustain effect very much, and thus should not be a priority until your team will greatly benefit from the aura. Notes * The owner of the item will receive both the 50 ability power and the 30 ability power from the aura for a total of 80 ability power overall. * If you and a teammate both own , your aura will stack with your ally's aura, adding up for a total of 110 ability power and 40% spell vamp for each champion possessing as well as being within another aura. Patch History + . * Total gold cost increased to 2550 from 2500 * Combine cost increased to 585 from 440. V1.0.0.139: * Now builds out of and . * Total cost increased to 2500 from 2100, combine cost reduced to 440 from 465. V1.0.0.133: *Spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25%. V1.0.0.115: *Spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. V1.0.0.108: * Ability power granted to the owner increased to +50 from +40. V1.0.0.106: * No longer grant beneficial aura while the item holder is dead. V1.0.0.105: *Combination cost reduced to 465 gold from 765 gold. *Spell vamp increased to 20% from 15%. V1.0.0.94(b): * Will now grant double bonus to the holders if multiple members of a team have the item, like all other aura items. * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.86: Added * : ** Recipe: + + 465g = 2100g ** +40 ability power. ** Unique aura: Gives nearby allied Champions +30 ability power and 15% spell vamp. }} References Category:Ability power items Category:Aura items Category:Spell vamp items Category:Legendary items